


Amor y Sombras

by gracious_ghost



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confused Simon, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Scars, Spanish Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracious_ghost/pseuds/gracious_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta dei fill Saphael scritti per gli event del gruppo facebook "We are out for prompt".<br/>***<br/>Baciarci, sì.<br/>Ma con labbra così remote<br/>dalla loro causa,<br/>che inauguravano tutto,<br/>bacio, amore, baciandosi,<br/>senza dover chiedere perdono, a nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Little RedBird: "Simon, sta' zitto." / "Vieni qui e costringimi."

Erano da poco scoccate le due di notte all’Hotel Dumort e nella sala comune regnava il più profondo dei silenzi, con tutti i vampiri che riposavano nei propri alloggi. Beh, _quasi_ tutti.

«Ricorda che l’hai promesso». Raphael sedeva comodamente in poltrona, le gambe incrociate e un bicchiere di 0 negativo in mano, lo sguardo incuriosito che indugiava sul giovane vampiro che gli stava di fronte. Simon evitò d’incrociare quegli occhi inquisitori, fingendo di trovare di gran lunga più interessante la trama del tappeto sotto i suoi piedi.

«Mi hai preso per un novellino? Hai già perso in partenza, Raphael», si soffermò volutamente sull’ultima lettera e fece schioccare la lingua sul palato lentamente, intrappolando quel suono in gola e rimanendo con le labbra socchiuse per il più eterno dei secondi, in cui Raphael credette che gliel’avrebbe strappata a suon di baci, quella lingua tagliente.

«Fai davvero tenerezza, niño», si ricompose poi, tornando ad affogare lo sguardo nel rosso del sangue – e non della lingua di Simon.

«Ehi, guarda che so cosa significa!», protestò l’altro, incrociando le braccia al petto e assicurandosi allo stesso tempo che Raphael notasse i muscoli tesi dei bicipiti, costretti in una maglietta di una taglia più piccola. E Raphael li vide eccome, i risultati degli allenamenti di Simon, ma non ritenne opportuno passare ai raggi x quel corpo che si era ritrovato a desiderare con un’intensità nuova, sconosciuta e spaventosa. «Ripassiamo le regole, voglio essere certo che non imbroglierai», rispose infine, alzandosi in piedi e sistemandosi il bavero della giacca; i centimetri di spazio che li separavano non sembravano abbastanza per impedire ai loro respiri di affannarsi un po’ di più. Fu Simon a reclamare aria, alla fine, allontanandosi di un passo dall’altro. «La tua mancanza di fiducia mi offende nel profondo».

«Certo, certo», tagliò corto Raphael, zittendo Simon con un gesto sbrigativo della mano. «Allora, regola numero uno: non dovranno esserci testimoni».

Simon arcuò un sopracciglio, gettando una rapida occhiata in giro. «Non so se l’hai notato, ma qui non c’è nessuno», e accompagnò il sarcasmo nella sua voce con un plateale gesto della mano che avrebbe dovuto dimostrare a Raphael il vuoto della stanza, ma che invece sortì l’unico effetto di fargli contemplare quelle dita sottili, che avrebbe voluto volentieri sul viso, e sul torace, e…

Raphael scrollò le spalle, quasi a volersi liberare di quel pensiero inopportuno e tornò ad attenersi al piano. «Regola numero due: chiunque perda, deve pagare la propria penitenza, senza condizioni».

Simon annuì sbrigativo, deciso a saltare quei preliminari e a iniziare a fare sul serio.

«Il che ci porta alla regola numero tre…», proseguì Raphael, «se vinco io, hai promesso di restare in silenzio per un’intera settimana. Niente “Raphael, uno dei miei amichetti Shadowhunters ha bisogno di una mano”, o “Raphael, prestami una giacca per qualche matrimonio che tanto salterà in aria comunque”. Completo silenzio, nada de nada», concluse, un sorrisetto che pregustava la vittoria già a scoprirgli i canini.

«Hai reso il concetto, sì», sbuffò Simon, roteando gli occhi. «Se vinco io, _invece_ , mi concederai di portare playstation e joystick qui al Dumort, e non protesterai quando tutto il tuo clan vorrà fare una partita allo Star Wars Galaxis, _claro_?». Ma a Raphael non fu chiaro un bel niente; il suono di quella _erre_ tra i denti di Simon gli fece riconsiderare il concetto stesso di erotismo e gli mandò il cervello in tilt.

«Claro, claro», rispose, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Allora, cominciamo?»

Avevano trascorso giorni interi a pensare alla sfida più equa con cui avrebbero potuto mettersi alla prova e, escludendo battaglie ai più improbabili videogiochi e battute di caccia per il mondo dei Nascosti, non è che avessero molte alternative.

«Al mio via, allora», sibilò Raphael, le palpebre chiuse in un tentativo di raccogliere le energie sufficienti a umiliare quel novellino.

«Quando vuoi», sogghignò Simon, facendosi talmente vicino che le punte dei loro nasi quasi si sfioravano.

Raphael riaprì gli occhi e scoprì ancora i canini, prima di sussurrare, direttamente sulle labbra di Simon: « _Via_ ».

Non fece in tempo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi per più di un misero istante, Simon, prima di sbattere le ciglia perplesso e ritirarsi di un passo. «Non vale!», balbettò confuso, passandosi una mano sulla bocca e catturando involontariamente l’odore di Raphael tra le dita.

«Hai perso, rassegnati», rise Raphael, riaccomodandosi in poltrona come se nulla fosse accaduto.

«Ma hai barato!», protestò ancora Simon, il sapore dello 0 negativo e di Raphael che si mescolavano insieme, come il più potente dei veleni.

«Dios, niño, lascia perdere», ribatté seccato Raphael, tornando ad assaporare il suo spuntino.

«Col cavolo che lascio perdere! Mi hai distratto!»

«Avevamo concordato che il primo a battere le ciglia sarebbe stato il perdente, non si era parlato di distrazioni. Ora, se permetti, mi godrò il mio meritato silenzio».

«Ah, se pensi che me ne starò buono e tranquillo dopo questa _evidente_ violazione del regolamento, ti sbagli di grosso!». Prima che poté concludere la minaccia, Simon gli fu addosso, le braccia ancorate ai lati opposti della poltrona, i visi di nuovo troppo vicini perché potessero ignorare l’attrazione che li faceva collidere.

«Simon, sta’ zitto», borbottò stordito Raphael, irrigedendosi di riflesso sullo schienale e prendendo quanto più spazio poteva dal petto di Simon, gli addominali di Simon, il…

«Vieni qui e costringimi».

Gli era uscito senza pensarci, a voce bassa e profonda che vibrava di voglia; il suono di quelle empie parole gli aveva profanato le labbra altrimenti pure, e Raphael desiderò unicamente contaminarle ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

«Ah, niño, quella tua lingua lunga mi manderà all’Inferno».


	2. Cicatriz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Sharon T.: Nínõ, es hora de aprender un nuevo idioma - / - Che? +  
> Prompt di DonnieTZ: Baciare ogni cicatrice.

Simon aveva familiarizzato con quasi ogni ala dell’Hotel Dumort, imparando a riconoscerne gli angoli, a indovinare le stanze solo dal mobilio o dal drappeggio delle tende alla finestre, e ad apprezzarne i quadri alla pareti; sapeva che dietro ogni tela e ogni divano si celava il buon gusto di Raphael, ne individuava l’impronta persino nella porcellana, quasi che quell’ossessione che gli gravava sul petto ormai da tempo non gli desse pace neppure quando il capo del clan di vampiri di New York non era nei paraggi. Un’unica area del Dumort serbava ancora i suoi segreti, agli occhi vergini di Simon: la stanza da letto di Raphael, luogo avvolto dal più peccaminoso tabù, se Simon vi si soffermava a pensare con una tale frequenza. Ne aveva intuito pressappoco l’ubicazione, trovandosi a tendere le orecchie oltre le mura spesse e a contare i passi che servivano a Raphael per raggiungere la sala comune. In più di un’occasione, aveva seguito con la coda dell’occhio la direzione che prendevano quelle gambe – così dannatamente invitanti – , tentando di fare appello alla piantina mentale che si era disegnato dell’Hotel, per prevedere le possibili svolte o scalinate. Non era certo che Raphael fosse all’oscuro di quelle sue manie, ma ormai l’ipotesi di venire colto in flagrante non lo disturbava più di tanto; semmai, l’immagine del volto infastidito – e lusingato – di Raphael che lo rimproverava in quella lingua ignota – e ad alto contenuto erotico – lo caricava di un’eccitazione nuova.

Forse per questo, quella notte, quando Raphael prese congedo dagli altri vampiri per ritirarsi nella camera padronale, Simon non ci pensò due volte, prima di alzarsi dalla poltrona e seguirlo. Raphael avvertì sin dal primo istante il respiro irregolare di Simon alle spalle, ma non sollevò alcuna protesta; lasciò che il ragazzo ricalcasse la stessa superficie, deliziato dall’idea che i loro corpi quasi combaciassero, se non fosse stato per un’impercettibile distanza temporale. Lo guidò sino alla porta in laminato che segnava l’ingresso nel suo regno e lasciò uno spiraglio aperto, prima di sparirvi all’intero e di riporre la giacca ordinatamente nell’armadio. Simon si dette dello stupido, una volta di più; cosa sperava di ottenere, esattamente? Spiare Raphael dal buco della serratura era l'equivalente di offrirsi volontario come Katniss per gli Hunger Games e così fece l’unica cosa che gli parve sensata: bussò.

«Adelante», acconsentì la voce di Raphael, e un certo numero di telenovelas argentine di sua madre avevano permesso a Simon di capire che quella parola rappresentava un invito e non un insulto. Prese un grosso respiro e varcò la soglia, non osando però avvicinarsi al suo interlocutore.

«Allora?», domandò spazientito Raphael, le braccia incrociate sul petto e un sopracciglio sollevato.

«Emm, sì», riepilogò Simon, dopo un colpo di tosse.  «Mi chiedevo se avessi voglia di fare due chiacchiere, sai, per passare il tempo», propose, grattandosi la nuca e abbozzando un sorriso sghembo.

«Ahi, que bonito», lo prese in giro Raphael, levandosi anche i mocassini.

«Ti spiacerebbe tradurre in una lingua a me comprensibile?»

«Nínõ, es hora de aprender un nuevo idioma», rise Raphael, attraversando la camera e richiudendo la porta alle spalle di Simon, prima di tornare sui suoi passi.

«Che?»

Raphael non si curò di fornirgli una spiegazione; si limitò a sogghignare, prendendo posto sul bordo del piumone, e fece scorrere le unghie lunghe sui bottoni della camicia. Il pomo di Adamo di Simon compì un giro completo nella sua gola, a quella vista.

«Questa è una camisa. Avanti, ripeti», ordinò Raphael, gli occhi intrecciati a quelli di Simon.

«Emm, _camisa_?», tentò quegli, cercando d’imitare i suoni che lasciavano le labbra di Raphael, ma ben consapevole di essere lontano anni luce da quella musicalità.

«Non male, nínõ, non male», lo adulò Raphael, interrompendo il movimento lento e misurato delle dita per tendere una mano in direzione di Simon e invitarlo a sedersi al suo fianco. Il giovane vampiro deglutì ancora, ripassando mentalmente le mosse di difesa che Jace e Alec gli avevano insegnato – si sa mai che a Raphael venissero strane idee. Mosse un paio di passi verso il letto a baldacchino e vi si sedette, attento a non sfiorare le ginocchia di Raphael.

«Bene. Ora, alziamo la posta in gioco», continuò quegli, liberando un’asola alla volta e rimanendo a petto nudo, la camicia a coprirgli unicamente i fianchi e la schiena. Simon dovette concentrarsi più di quanto avesse mai fatto per una partita alla playstation, per non far scivolare lo sguardo sul torace di Raphael, cercando in tutti i modi di rimanere aggrappato al suo viso – che, in realtà, non costituiva una distrazione di minore attrattiva.

«Derecho», sussurrò Raphael, posando l’indice sul pettorale destro. A quel punto, Simon fu praticamente costretto a far precipitare gli occhi prima sul suo naso, poi sulle labbra, poi sulle vene rigonfie del collo e infine sul punto designato. D’un tratto, la salivazione parve arrestarsi e la lingua non ne volle sapere di inumidirgli le labbra; Simon si ritrovò a boccheggiare, come il più pivellino dei pesci rossi, le pupille quasi fuori dalle orbite.

«Dere- _che_?», balbettò, le iridi che sembravano non volersi scollare dal capezzolo dere-qualcosa di Raphael.

«Derecho, nínõ, derecho», sbuffò spazientito l’altro e, facendo scivolare l’indice sul lato opposto, aggiunse: «e qui, izquierda».

«E che c’entra Izzy, adesso?», domandò perplesso Simon, facendo entrare nel proprio campo visivo anche il capezzolo Izzy-qualcosa.

«Ahi, nínõ, e pensare che avevi cominciato così bene». Raphael scrollò la testa, fingendo disappunto, quand’in realtà avrebbe voluto unicamente abbandonarsi alle risate.

«E questo come si dice?», prese coraggio Simon, sollevando la mano. Raphael non dovette abbassare il capo, per avvertire i polpastrelli di Simon solleticargli lo stomaco, poco più su dell’ombelico.

«Estómaco», farfugliò, avvertendo le farfalle di cui blateravano tanto i Mondani svolazzargli all’interno. Simon non capì come fosse accaduto, ma fu certo di avere lui il coltello dalla parte del manico, per una volta, e ne rinsaldò la presa.

«Estómaco», ripeté, incerto, e, ottenuta l’approvazione di Raphael, spostò il pollice qualche centimetro più a destra, premendo su una costola. «E qui?», sussurrò ancora, la voce improvvisamente scesa di un’ottava.

«Costilla», lo iluminò Raphael, questa volta accompagnando le dita di Simon con il proprio sguardo, offuscato dalla sensazione che quel punto di contatto tra loro gli causava.

Simon annuì, memorizzando anche quella parola, e si mosse ancora, il lento incedere delle dita che si specchiava in una lieve torsione del bacino, in direzione di quello di Raphael. Fece slittare la mano sempre più in alto, attratto da una cicatrice che quel corpo sfoggiava sul fianco.

«E questa come si chiama?»

«Cicatriz», sibilò Raphael, irrigidendosi appena sotto il tocco di Simon.

«Mi dispiace», si scusò quegli, le parole che gli uscivano a fatica e la voce sempre più roca. «Ti ho fatto male?»

E Raphael avrebbe voluto solo dirgli che sì, la sua mano gli stava scavando la pelle morta, ma che non gli importava, che desiderava solo che quelle dita gli raggiungessero il muscolo cardiaco ormai fuori uso e lo rimettessero in moto.

«No pasa nada», rispose invece, in un soffio difficilmente udibile.

Simon si appoggiò a quelle parole per un lunghissimo minuto, prima di accostare il viso al fianco di Raphael e di poggiare le labbra titubanti su quella lievissima imperfezione. «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace», mormorò ancora, la bocca che già sfregava su quel bassorilievo perfetto, la lingua che alleviava il dolore sepolto sotto la crosta.

«Ne hai altre come questa… cicatriz?», gli domandò, quando si ritenne soddisfatto, non osando però sollevare il volto per incrociare il suo sguardo.

E per una volta fu Raphael a deglutire.

«Moltissime».


End file.
